The Talk
by Supersinger9000
Summary: Eight years have passed since "The Origins" and Darwin still hasn't told his family about seeing them almost buy another goldfish. Until Gumball starts dating Penny, and, in his jealousy, the whole story comes pouring out...
"But it doesn't matter anyway! Penny's left me! She didn't want to come between us and it's all your fault." Darwin felt guilty, despite his antics, he didn't want Penny and Gumball to break up. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Gumball wasn't done talking. "What's the matter with you? If I hang out with someone other than you for ten seconds you blow a fuse. You act like a crazy possessive girlfriend! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" Darwin no longer felt guilty after this, now he was mad.

"Fine, then why don't you just get a new best friend? Then you won't have to deal with me at all."

"Oh, there you go again. Why do you keep doing this? Why are you so convinced that I'm going to replace you?" But as soon as the question left his mouth all of a sudden Gumball knew the answer. He got it, he knew why Darwin had gotten so jealous, why he always hung out in Gumball's shadow, even why he called their parents Mrs. Mom and Mr. Dad. He assumed it was a force of habit, but maybe it was something bigger. How could he have been so blind?

"You knew." he said, it wasn't a question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Darwin said, not wanting to bring it up.

"Yes you do. You knew about the time eight years ago when you were missing when we went to the mall and we…." Gumball stopped, even now he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"And you almost replaced me? Yeah, I know all about it." Guilt started to creep up in Gumball, he did think Darwin's jealousy was getting out of control, but he probably shouldn't have told him that so harshly, especially now that he knew where it was coming from.

"So who told you? Dad?" Gumball asked. Their dad was so dumb he figured he was the one who let it slip, he was terrible at keeping secrets.

"No one had to tell me, I was there."

"Wha...what?" Gumball said, flabbergasted. That couldn't be right, there was no way Darwin could have been there, wouldn't they have seen him?

"I was there." Darwin repeated. "I actually found you at our house but the car was driving away so I followed it. I followed you all the way to the pet store, I was right outside the window when it happened. Why do you think you found me in the parking lot at a bus stop?" Gumball felt sick, sick to his stomach. So not only did he know about almost getting replaced, he watched it happen. That was so much worse than Gumball had even imagined. No wonder he got so jealous. And this happened eight years ago, has he seriously been carrying this around with him this whole time? Guilt washed over him in waves. He was his brother and his best friend and he had no idea that he felt this way. He should have done something, should've let him know that he couldn't be replaced, should've shown him how much he meant to this family. "Darwin, I'm….I'm so sorry."

"Forget about it, it's not like I'm a real Watterson, right?"

"Darwin! Don't say that! Of course you are."

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure I'm still considered a pet fish by parts of the government."

"Pssh, that's just the government, what really matters is how much people care about you, and we care about you an awful lot, _I_ care about you an awful lot. You are so much more than a pet fish, you have to know that. We could never replace you, you're special, I've known that since the moment we met. I mean, you came all the way from the ocean to get back here. Do you think any of the other goldfish would do that for me? The only reason I was about to get another one is because I was afraid I would never see you again, I let my fear get in the way and I gave up on you, and I'm really sorry, but you're here now, and I don't intend on ever losing you again. Let's face it, you're stuck with me forever. That's just how it is with us. I mean, how many crazy adventures have I put you through?"

"To many to count" Darwin said, smiling a bit as he reminisced. Gumball noticed and was encouraged by the fact that he got Darwin to smile again.

"And I'll probably drag you through a ton more, yet you still stuck by me. I couldn't ask for a better friend than that." Darwin could feel his resolve crumbling. He knew he probably shouldn't forgive Gumball so fast, especially over something that he's been keeping in for eight years, but, this was Gumball, crazy, weird, over the top, sarcastic yet sweet, cynical and optimistic Gumball. He'd been by his side as long as he could remember. He couldn't help it, he had a soft spot for his best friend.

"I couldn't ask for much more either. I mean, you did come back for me that day, I didn't forget that, and we've been best friends for years, so I could usually look past the whole "I almost got replaced" thing. I guess I just let my insecurities get the best of me." Darwin said. Deep down he knew that his family loved him, they might not be a traditional family, but they were a family nonetheless. He just forgot that sometimes when his anxiety got bad enough.

"Well, it makes sense. Seeing that would mess anyone up, especially at that age. But why didn't you tell us earlier? We could've dealt with this years ago."

"Well, at first it was because you guys were a new family and I didn't want to test the love that was already pretty new, and as time went on it just got harder, I mean, this happened eight years ago, it shouldn't still be affecting me now."

"Ok, first of all, don't ever be afraid to tell me things, it's me, I'm not going to judge you. And second of all, of course it's still affecting you, that's what happens when you keep things bottled up like this. They're your feelings, they're not supposed to be rational."

"When did you get so smart?" Darwin asked.

"What do you mean, when?" Gumball asked, pretending to be insulted. That got Darwin to giggle a bit, another good sign.

"And you don't have to worry about Penny stealing me away from you, you and Penny play totally different roles in my life. I mean, do _you_ want to be my girlfriend?"

"Ew, no!" Darwin said, laughing.

"That's what I thought."

"For what it's worth, I really am sorry that I got so jealous back there. I didn't want to break you guys up, you two are good together. You make each other happy, and I do want you to be happy."

"You really think so? You think she likes me as much as I like her?"

"Dude, yes, after running out to the forest for her, how could she not?"

"Well, it doesn't matter. Penny just broke up with me!"

"I think I know a way you two can get back together." Darwin said.

"Really? How?" Gumball asked. Darwin got up and started doing the weird dance move they were doing on the bus the other day when they were talking about the perfect moment.

"Stop it, that's weird."

"Come on." Darwin encouraged. Gumball gave a little chuckle. "All right." He said, giving in. Gumball finally allowed himself to smile. Maybe he would be able to come out of this with both his best friend and girlfriend after all.


End file.
